


Holly Jolly

by ashleyblake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9443090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyblake/pseuds/ashleyblake





	

“Morning love.” A soft voice wakes you up softly. You open your eyes and turn to your left.  
“Hi Freddie.” You grin. Suddenly, you remember what day it is. “WE’RE GOING TO DECORATE THE HOUSE TODAY!” You jump up.  
It was everyone’s knowledge that you adored the holidays and that you adored decorating. You and Fred had picked out this cozy Sunday to spend the whole day decorating and just being together.  
Fred looked at you, smiling. You were just too adorable.  
“C’mon love, let’s go make some breakfast.”  
You changed into a super soft red onesie, while Fred threw on one of his mother’s sweaters over his pajama pants. Onesies and PJs were your favorite type of clothing; warm, fuzzy and so comfortable.  
After a comforting breakfast of pancakes and hot cocoa, you two descended to the basement, getting numbers of boxes filled with decorations and things of the sort.  
“Is that too heavy Y/N? Lemme help you” Fred kissed your cheek, helping you with a large box.  
“Thank you dearie. Why don’t we start with the tree?” you said.  
“Of course.”  
You walked over to your record player, and started playing your huge Christmas song playlist.  
You spent a good portion of the morning setting up the tree.  
“FRED! Stop dropping the ornaments!” You laughed.  
“I’m so sorry Y/N, I just keep getting swept away by your beauty!”  
“Wow that’s one of your cheesiest, I think.” You grin as he came to pick you up. You wrapped your arms around his waist, still laughing as he kissed your lips. Your laughter faded as you looked into his brown eyes, his eyes being your happy place.  
“I love you Y/N.” Fred said tenderly.  
“I love you more.” You whispered. He put you down, and you both resumed your decorating. This happened quite often with Fred, little random moments where you two would forget where you were and just be totally consumed in your love for each other.  
You let out a loud laugh as you glanced over at Fred. Like every single year, he was entangled in the Christmas lights.  
“I will never figure out how Muggles do it.” He said, trying to escape the trap he set himself up in.  
You chuckled, as you walked over to him, finding the end of the chord and de-mummifying him.  
“You know we can use magic for all this?” He grinned, extending his arms in freedom again.  
“Oh you and your shortcuts. When I was a kid, before Hogwarts, this is what I would do and it’s just so much more fun! Same thing with baking.”  
Fred’s eyes lit up at the mention of your baking. He knew that cooking would be done in a second with a wave of his wand, but whenever you made something the Muggle way, it would taste so much better and heartfelt.  
“Can we make gingerbread cookies later?” He jumped up, picking you up again. He liked doing this a lot, having you in his arms.  
“MMMmm. What do I get in exchange?” you smirked.  
“A million kisses from me.” This being said, Fred started covering your face in kisses, much like a little puppy wanting to lick all over your face. You squirmed as you both fell onto a nearby couch.  
“AAAaah okay okay! We’ll make them!” you giggled.  
“YES I love you Y/N. Hey, wanna put the star on the tree?” he asked, glancing at your almost finished tree.  
“We both know I can’t reach.” You joked. You hopped onto his back, walking over to the middle of the room. You placed the golden star on the top of your tree, then you both stepped back to admire your work.

 

The shimmering golden lights flashed across your eyes as you looked at it admiringly. Fred turned his head to look at you, smiling at you. You were so beautiful. Looking at you was addicting, he can do it for hours. He gave your hip a gentle squeeze as you smiled at him, standing on your toes to capture another kiss with the red-haired boy.  
+  
“Fred stop throwing flour at me!” You screamed as your crazy boyfriend blew another pinch of flour at you. “I swear to-“ But you were silenced as Fred placed his lips on yours once more.  
“You’re too cute Y/N.” He grinned, brushing some flour off your cheek.  
You two stood in your kitchen, the countertop filled with cookie ingredients. This was Fred’s favorite part, when the dough was done and it was time to make the cookies with the moulds. You made a couple snowmen as Fred cut out a few of the classic gingerbread men shapes.  
“Hey, your recipe makes 24 cookies. How come we only have 23?” Fred looked around, eyebrows knitted together. He moved his glance upwards to you sitting on the countertop, a wooden spoon in your mouth.  
“Oh shut up Freddie, you know raw cookie dough is my favorite!” you chuckled. He rolled his eyes dramatically as he put the 23 cookies in the oven.  
“Oh what am I going to do with you Y/N?” he sighed, faking exasperation.  
“You can kiss me.” You stuck out your tongue at him.  
The rest of the day rolled by smoothly. You and Fred moved across the house, leaving each room looking festive as hell.  
+  
“I really love you Fred.” You sighed happily, laying on top of him. Your bodies were covered in a fluffy warm blanket, feet resting on the table which was laden in scented candles and a plate of cookies.  
“I love you too Y/N. There’s nowhere else I would ever want to be right now.” He said, burying his face in your hair.  
And like that, so peacefully, you both fall asleep to the sound of sleigh bells and the sight of white snow carefully falling on the ground.


End file.
